I Am Yours
by Lanucifa
Summary: This is my somewhat different take on the Zevran Tabris relationship a few years after the defeat of the archdemon. Tabris goes in search for help. What she finds is a very much changed Zevran.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

When Vythica woke up and opened her eyes it felt like she was drowning in darkness as thick as dwarven ale. She sat up and promptly fell off whatever it was she had been sleeping on. She lay very still on her back, fingertips brushing its stone surface. She closed her eyes and counted slowly to ten, when she opened them again the darkness had lost some of its solidity and she was able to make out the rough wooden bench she had fallen from. Rolling over onto her hands and knees she crawled slowly forward, one hand reaching out every now and again to pat the air before her.

Her progress was slow, the ever present darkness was pressing on her from all sides and it was hard not to panic. Finally her fingertips touched something icy cold, they wrapped around it.

Her brain screamed 'Bars!'

She swept her hand across the bars to confirm what she already knew, she was trapped, in a cell, in the dark without the faintest idea of how or why.

"Oh Vy," she whispered quietly, afraid to even disturb the darkness with her voice, "your in trouble now"

Her head began to swim with weariness that was not natural, it stroked her limbs till they became limp and useless, her mouth dried up and became slack while her breathing slowed with no command from her. She slid sideways slowly, fighting the desire to sleep but it was a battle she was never going to win. In the darkness she lay, and rapidly drifted to sleep.

There was grunt of approval and the scrape of feet on stone. A torch was lit, its wielder holding his eyes closed so as not to be blinded by the sudden flare of flame.

The cell door was opened and two more men entered. They easily scooped up the elf between them and carried her out of the cell .

Zevran bade them to stop a moment. Looking down on the sleeping woman he carefully swept her hair over one of her ears. In the torchlight the earring gleamed dully. The elf smirked and motioned the men to carry on.

…..

She awoke for the second time.

Without opening her eyes she knew that she was no longer in the cell. The floor was still stone but it felt warm at her back, and her cell hadn't smelt of incense and another smell that she couldn't quite place but none the less recognized. She could hear the steady crackle of fire and a soft clinking of metal. Her tongue ran over her dry lips, she could taste a bitter residue of something on them and grimaced.

With most of her sensory input exhausted she opened her eyes. From her position she was granted a view of a high ceiling in what appeared to be a huge circular room. The ceiling was almost swallowed by the darkness that still lurked in the upper reaches. Torches blazed in brackets casting shadows that danced and gyrated along the stone walls.

Her gaze then fell upon the figure leaning against the far wall, whoever it was they had deliberately placed themselves in shadow. She could just barely make out the gleam of their eyes. She tried to sit up and heard the gentle clink again as she moved. Looking down at her feet she saw a chain snaking its way from her ankle, her eyes followed the chain to a heavy iron ring, one of many in fact, set in the stone floor. The other end was attached to an iron manacle around her ankle. She wrapped the chain around her fist and gave an experimental tug, it was strong and would hold her. Not that she expected any different, but the silent watcher was making her nervous and she wanted to provoke some reaction.

Vythica stared at the shadowy figure again, waiting for some response. She may as well have been staring at a statue.

"Right", she muttered to herself. She ran her hands through her thick red hair , fingers pushing, feeling for what she hoped was still there. Her fingertips brushed the sliver of metal and she gave a silent thanks to Leliana for teaching her this particular trick.

Aware she was still being watched Vythica began to work on the manacle's lock with the hidden pick. She was surprised to find that the lock gave way without much coaxing from her, clearly she had been underestimated. As she slipped the manacle from her ankle she looked back to the figure.

Who was no longer there.

That gave her heart the jolt it needed and she stood quickly, her body arranging itself into a fighting stance, hair whipping around her face as she tried to find the silent stranger.

"You know I did tell them one chain would not be enough, but in retrospect having you free may make this interesting"

Every cell and molecule, every fibre of her very being screamed at the sound of his voice. That rolling, lilting voice that turned her skin to flame and caused her muscles to twitch in anticipation. That voice which stole into her tent when night was its deepest and told her just what she was while she bent to its will and desires.

"Zevran"

The elf chuckled, it was a dark sound, and one that told her that he knew what her mind was already doing to her body.

"Zevran…Zev, please what's happening, why am I here, why was I chained up , and why are….."

She had forgotten.

Forgotten how damn quick he could be, how much stronger. She didn't even have time to defend herself as deft hands caught her hair, balling it into his fist. The pain caused her eyelids to flutter and the nerve endings at the base of her skull to flare to life. Without warning she was driven to her knees.

His tongue clucked softly on the roof of his mouth. "Tch, Vythica, you have forgotten the rules of the game, and since you came to Antiva to find me, I can only assume that you wish to play, no?"

"I…I needed your help, I came for help"

The fist curled, tightening its hold on her hair, her head was yanked backwards so that her throat was exposed in a long graceful line and her eyes were locked onto his. The whimper escaped her lips before she even knew it was coming.

"Now now my dear, the time you could lie to the one who knows you best has long passed," He leaned over her, hair sweeping over his shoulders to frame her face, his mouth a breath away from her own. "Now once more my little warden, why are you really here"

Oh Maker she was caught, just a mere few minutes in his company and she was as helpless as a newborn. The mouth poised above hers was a temptation that had slithered its way into her dreams for the past year. The voice that whispered and shaped her desire could still reduce her to a trembling mess. She knew what had called her here, as did he, and that was all part of the game wasn't it.

His tongue licked her lower lip, quick as a snake, the hand in her hair tugged briefly not allowing her thoughts time to wander.

"Tell me" he growled.

She closed her eyes, unable to look at him as she spoke.

"I….I needed you…"

A hand, warm and calloused slid over her shoulder and into her plain cotton shirt to settle between the valley of her breasts, and she knew all too well he was searching for her heartbeat, that treacherous thumping piece of flesh.

"Hmmm needed or wanted Vythica, your heart will tell me what you refuse to let your eyes say" she felt nails dig into her chest as if to emphasize the point.

She swallowed hard. Was it worth denying it, really?

Was it worth pretending she had come to seek his help with Ferelden's wardens when she knew that's he had left Soldiers Peak without a word to anyone. When she knew Alistair had sent people to look for her after a month had passed?

She had evaded them all and made her way here to find _**him**_, her body its own dowsing rod, her mind unfocused and unguarded while she toured the streets of Antiva, hoping for any sign.

And most of all was it worth denying when all she wanted was for him to breach those few millimetres of air between them and claim her soul once more.

No.

"I wanted you, too many people, wanting too much, always asking always waiting for me to decide, to take charge, you…you always made that go away, if only when the darkness came, but you took it all away and I didn't have to…didn't have to decide."

His throat rumbled his pleasure and her stomach churned with a secret heat at the sound.

"Good girl"

His mouth closed on hers with a ferocity she had only been able to imagine and yearn for the past year. His teeth bit at her lower lips, a command she recognized all too well as she parted them for his tongue. He was not gentle as he explored her mouth, tongue twisting like the tail of a whip, teeth bruising and nipping. His lips were hot and feverish against hers and she could do nothing but let them scorch her as she moaned against them.

He released her all too suddenly and she collapsed to the floor, breathing hard and shaking like a leaf. Her glazed eyes turned up to look at him properly. He had changed a little, the hair was longer, and there was more muscle beneath his golden skin. What little sense she had left was stolen while she gazed at his smooth and more importantly _**bare**_ chest. When she reached his eyes again her body gave an involuntary shudder, which made his lips twist into a grin she had both dreaded and wanted on more than one occasion.

"Are you ready to play then kitten"

She nodded mutely not trusting her ability to speak right now. Besides her own body was screaming 'yes_**!' **_ loud enough for the both of them to hear. It wanted this, to hand over all the control, to obey and not command, to her this was peace. It may be a sordid and unimaginable peace, but it was the only one she had and only he could give it to her.

"And do you remember the rules , Vythica" Her name was rolled of his Antivan tongue and flung at her like a splash of scalding water.

She nodded again, sitting up on her knees, her hands in her lap, head lowered but eyes raised to meet his unflinching ones.

"Crawl"

Shaking hands placed themselves flat upon the stone floor before she was even aware she was doing it, she shifted her legs so that she was now on hands and knees. Very slowly she crawled towards him, heart thudding painfully as she watched his own chest rise in a breath that told her exactly how much he was enjoying this sight.

She moved like a big cat, shoulders and hips rolling upper body held low to the ground, never taking her eyes away from his golden gaze. She crossed the room and stopped in front of him, breath held, body waiting. Though elves were shorter in stature he seemed monolithic as he stood over her.

His hand cupped her chin while his thumb brushed her mouth. Her lips parted for him and he slid his thumb between them briefly allowing her tongue to taste him. His other hand pressed her face against his thigh, allowing her to feel him against her cheek, swollen and warm through the thin silk fabric of his pants. He tugged at the material impatiently and kicked it away . She could have assisted but knew better, this was the game, she did as she was told and nothing more. His hand found her hair again and pulled firmly.

"Take me in your mouth my dear, allow me to feel the pleasure of your wicked tongue once more."

She knew what was to come and shivered as he guided her mouth to him. His feverish warmth was back at her lips, pressing insistently until she opened her mouth to receive him. He slid along her tongue , a delicious and solid warmth that made her moan around him causing his hand to jerk in her hair and his hips to jerk forward, pushing the rest of him to the end of her throat.

"Little Minx", he rasped, holding her tight against him, not allowing her to withdraw. "if you do that again I will have to make you so very sorry"

Her earlier experiences with Zevran's teachings allowed her to control her breathing while he nestled in the tight confines of her throat. She could feel saliva filling her mouth mingling with the taste of him. He finally relented, drawing his hips back until he was almost free of her. Holding her head in place he slid back in slowly , all the while his eyes burning into hers , reminding her that in this state he could do as he wished. Love her, fuck her or kill her and she would let him.

Her tongue twisted and writhed against his length as best she could manage as he began his own rhythm. She could only follow the tune he wrought while he used her mouth . But this act in itself was not entirely selfish. She had craved his command, wanted the unrelenting dominance that danced behind the confidant grin and unflinching eyes when she first met him. And what's more he had recognized that need , leapt upon it like an animal who has finally cornered its prey.

His movements quickened and she felt him swell against her tightly pressed lips, she could not help but moan once more and this proved to be his undoing. His hips thrust forward violently , the muscles in his stomach tightened until she could see each one of them clearly defined . He hissed something in Antivan through clenched teeth while his body shook with some massive force. His lust was spilled down her throat in a warm rush while he pulsed against her tongue, and only when he stopped shaking did he withdraw from her , his eyes closed , hand still knotted in her hair.

Vythica couldn't take her eyes off him, his skin glowed in the torchlight , a sheen of sweat coating him, making the urge to lay her tongue upon him almost agonizing. But she dare not, she was already in trouble, and without the confines of a camp full of companions to overhear them…well she could only guess as to what came next.

His eyes finally opened to meet hers and they told her that yes…she was in trouble.

"Tch tch tch, I see your time away has lessened your control little warden, something will have to be done about that, no?"

Without warning he pulled her forward by her hair causing her to crawl once more or have her body dragged across the rough stone. They guided her to a stone pillar that rose to the ceiling. Letting go of her hair he bent down to retrieve something. She was gifted with the sight of his bare back, almost perfect save for a few old scars that twisted between his shoulder blades. She heard the soft clink of chain again and her body clamoured in excitement and fear combined. He turned to her and tilted her head back with a finger. She felt cold metal touch her exposed throat , it was a collar and he was fixing it around her neck, tight enough to be snug but not enough to choke her unless she struggled. She heard the click of a lock and he sat back to examine her, fingers idly playing with a chain attached at the front of the device. He seemed to be trying to decide what to do next. A small grin graced his face and she knew a decision had been made. He leaned in, pressing his lips to her delicate pointed ear.

"Tell me what you are my dear"

She was confused, usually it was he who told her what she was as he held her gasping and writing beneath him in the hot confines of her tent.

"I..i don't kn…"

His teeth grazed the length of her ear .

"Tell me" he crooned, his honeyed tones causing something to uncoil viciously in her stomach.

"I am yours" she relented, the words coming out in one shuddering gasp as his swift tongue tasted the length of her ear.

He drew back, that smug smile that had nothing to do with dominance and everything to do with Zevran, playing on his lips.

"Yes you are little warden, you are _**finally**_ mine"

With that he stood up and moved across the room to a doorway. She remained kneeling, not sure what he was up to until he opened the door and left the room without a backwards glance. It closed behind him with a foreboding sound and she heard bolts being drawn into place.

The famous grey warden, hero of Ferelden , destroyer of the Archdemon shivered, the chain at her collar chimed in response. Her body ached fiercely with need and her only salvation had just left, sealing her in with her own lust.

….

…..


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

She had no idea how long she lay there, her body burning and twitching on the stone. The room had grown stiflingly hot and sweat had stuck her shirt to her skin within the first hour. She had torn it of in frustration as well as discomfort and thrown it across the room with a snarl. She had already tried tugging at the chain attached to the pillar and her collar. It was a pointless exercise, but just laying there was driving her insane. She had only the one pick hidden and that one was way beyond her reach now. She pouted, she writhed and she clawed at the stone, succeeding only in breaking a few fingernails and bringing the frustration to fever pitch.

She could have taken care of the issue herself but it wasn't just relief she needed. It was HIS relief she craved, his hands, his body, his mouth muttering dark obscenities in her ear. She thought she had understood this need when she left Soldiers Peak in the dead of night. But only a little time in his presence, under his command and she was a like a mabari at its masters heel.

With nothing left to do, and with time stretching out before her, she closed her eyes and did a few breathing exercises to calm her heart if not her aching body. With each breath she cleared her mind, letting herself fall into nothingness and eventually a strange twisted sleep.

…..

She woke up thrashing and gasping, cold water filling her nose and mouth, she coughed and splayed out her hands awkwardly to find something to grab before she drowned or pure panic took her. Arms slipped under hers and pulled her up into a sitting position as she coughed up water she had managed to inhale. Perhaps it was disorientation, or maybe the shock of being woken up in such a manner, that made her hand sweep behind her in a well practiced chopping motion.

The arm was caught and pulled roughly up behind her back, while another gently swept the wet clumps of hair from her face.

"Careful mi amora, I do not wish to damage this lovely body….unnecessarily"

Her teeth clicked together and she shook with cold, this caused a jolt of pain from the arm at her back. The small cry she gave made the hand on her wrist tighten briefly in response. She knew pain, her pain, sometimes excited him, though again, due to camp conditions they had never really explored the possibilities too far.

"If I let you go will you be a good girl and allow me to bathe you?"

She nodded, not wanting to speak lest she catch her tongue between violently chattering teeth. He released her wrist and she pulled her arm back round to hug it against her chest. One tanned arm dipped into the metal tub she was sat in and drew out a wash cloth. With slow deliberate motions he began to wash her, taking care not to miss anything, making her stand to reach the parts he couldn't while she was sat in the tub.

When this was done to his satisfaction he helped her out of the tub gathering up the length of chain still attached to her collar, wrapping her in a towel and guiding her to an empty fireplace that had been too deep in shadow for her to notice before. She watched him, still naked, as he set about making a fire. She felt sure there were questions she should really be asking but they died on her lips, her treacherous brain wanting instead to guide her eyes to every detail of his body. The line of muscle from buttock to thigh, the way his hair slid over his back as he carefully arranged wood in the fire-grate, the movement of sinew and muscle in his arms as he worked at this mundane task.

He glanced over his shoulder and caught her looking, delighting in the dark flush that spread all the way to the tips of her pointed ears.

"Ah to know I can still cause such a reaction in my little warden is most exciting"

He turned back to the fireplace and within a minute or so it was blazing fully and a delightful warmth touched her skin, making it tingle. He stood up and pointed to a box next to the fireside.

"I will leave you for a few minutes, be sure to put on what I have left you my pet "

She watched him leave again and felt a twinge of loss as he shut the door behind him. When had she become so damned needy all of a sudden? She answered her own question as she knee walked over to the box the towel still tightly wrapped around her shoulders despite the warmth of the flames.

She had craved him the moment he had left Denerim, her duties at Soldiers Peak only served to distract her for a whole year before the craving became an obsession.

He had tried to convince her to come back with him and she had stupidly refused , telling him that she couldn't just abandon her duty to the grey wardens. They had argued, him insisting that she had done enough already, her accusing him of being selfish. He had left her sobbing and pleading with him to stay. He had turned to stone before her very eyes, giving her a cold look she wished to never see again. As her heart plunged right there she couldn't help but wonder if it was the same look he had given Rinna. He had left and she had become stone herself, focusing only on duty.

She opened the box, expecting to find clothes, her green eyes widened when they fell upon its actual contents. She lifted out a pair of iron manacles small enough to fit around her delicate wrists, the insides lined with sheep's wool, a small metal ring on the outside of each one. There was a second pair for her ankles. Beneath these was…oh no…he couldn't be serious!

She lifted the robe from the box and let it unfold before her eyes. For a moment she wasn't sure whether she should laugh or be worried.

It was a chantry robe. Simple yet cut to hug obvious curves. She chewed her lip nervously trying to imagine exactly what the sneaky bastard had in mind.

'Only one way to find out' her brain told her smoothly.

She shrugged the towel from her shoulders and pulled the robe over her head. It had obviously been made for her, since the average chantry robe was designed to fit a human and would drag along the floor on her slight frame. Which begged the question, exactly how long had he owned it? Next came the cuffs. She noted as she slipped one around her wrist and snapped it closed, that they locked automatically once closed, and she couldn't help but feel a small familiar thrill crawl up her spine as she snapped the other three in place around her other wrist and her ankles.

Right there and then she decided to push all questions away from her mind, she had no idea what would happen when they had finished this little dance, but she needed, no WANTED to feel that thrill again, under his ministrations. She would not fog her mind with ifs and buts, instead she would give herself to him this day and whatever came next would come in its own time. A short term philosophy indeed but it would suffice for now.

She smiled to herself when she noticed he had also included a brush in the box and sat down to tame her wet hair into something that didn't resemble a swamp bush.

When he returned she had tamed it enough so that it hung behind her ears and down her back in smooth damp strands. He closed the door and moved to the middle of the room, not in the slightest bit conscious of his nakedness, in fact he seemed to be making a show of it as he stalked into the middle of the room all too aware that her eyes were glued to him.

He lifted his arms above his head and stretched, standing on tiptoe , making his body one glorious line of muscle. Vythica felt various pieces of her brain fall away.

He grinned as he relaxed from his pose and pointed to the floor at his feet, indicating that she come to him. She stood immediately ready to go to him, eager even. But a narrowing of his eyes stopped her.

"No my pet, in this room you are dragged, carried, or you crawl, and being as I have no intention of collecting you I suggest you get on your hands and knees" He pointed to the floor at his feet once more.

Blushing for all of Ferelden she hiked the robe above her knees before kneeling on the floor, tucking the chain away so that it would trail beneath her and not tangle around her legs. She placed her hands on the floor and began her slow stalking crawl again, golden eyes commanding her own to his face. Her belly rolled deliciously with the unmasked lust in those eyes.

The centre of the chamber seemed an eternity away, the only sound was the fire and the dragging of the chain beneath her. The stone floor was mostly smooth, but her knees still hurt a little, though she would have crawled across a field of darkspawn for the look he was giving her now.

When she reached him he took up the chain beneath her and pulled up sharply making her rise up on her knees.

Bending down to her level he took her face in his hands, she tried nuzzling her cheek against his warm palm, but he held her firmly, just staring into her eyes. It was a favourite game of his that had started across the campfire when they first met, and she always lost, closing her eyes first. At times like this, when she was his, it was like gazing into the sun, too long and he would burn her very soul.

She tried so hard not to look away, but the intensity of his gaze was so focused that she could only last a minute before her lids closed and her ears flamed. His smouldering laughter rang in her ears as his hands left her face and grasped her wrists pulling them up above her head.

"Since you once again lost our little game I'm afraid you will have to keep those lovely eyes closed until I say otherwise"

The moment he said this Vythica was almost overcome by the desire to open her eyes, to see what he was doing with her arms held above her head. However she didn't wish to be left alone in this room again and he might leave for even longer if she disobeyed him again.

She heard the chime of yet more chains and his voice, softly humming some random tune as he set about his work. She remained that way for a few minutes, when without warning she was grabbed around the waist and lifted to her feet. Chains rattled and her arms were pulled up even higher, to the point that her feet were not completely touching the ground. She was desperate to see what was going on which only made her squeeze her eyes shut even tighter should the desire cause her to actually open them.

She swayed there gently, waiting. Silence filling the huge chamber and making her equal parts nervous and excited. She couldn't tell where he was, he could be silent as a cat when he wished. Yet she could feel his eyes boring into her, knew he was waiting to see how long she would last before curiosity and anticipation became too much.

Her fingers brushed the chain that linked her cuffs and held her up, it clinked in response, the sound amplified in the cavernous room.

Hands grasped her hips from behind, fingers bruising flesh as she was pulled tightly against the curve of his stomach, buttocks pressed against his erection. Her hair was swept to one side and hot breath found her throat. In a rush of lips and teeth he began to devour her like a starving man presented with his first meal. Tongue and teeth worried the curve where neck and shoulder met, lips drew her skin into his mouth and he bit down with a strangled moan of desire. She could barely breath through this assault, what breath she could gain would only rush out again in hitching gasps and small whimpers.

His mouth released her to move to her ear, teeth tugging at the sensitive lobe. She jerked against him mewling and shivering.

His voice, barely a whisper, rubbed against her mind like an affectionate cat.

"I want to make you scream Vythica, I'm going to tear down those walls you rebuilt and make you scream"

If she thought she was breathless before, it was nothing to what she was experiencing now. She was drowning in him, his voice his scent, his touch. They all stole her breath and turned her heart to a frantically pumping mess that slammed into her ribcage.

He moved to face her, keeping his body in contact with hers.

"Open your eyes"

Her eyes flew open to find his fixed upon her, for a fleeting second she felt fear, the glint he held in those golden orbs was almost the same as when they had met on the battlefield, toe to toe in a furious dance of blades. The fear heightened when he drew an arm from behind his back to reveal a wicked looking dagger. He saw her fear and his tongue darted out to taste it. His other arm shot forward and grasped the front of the robe, he stepped back and the blade flashed in the firelight. There was a smooth sound of material parting as the robe was cut from chest to abdomen, exposing the pale milk white of her stomach and breasts.

Vythica could not help but look down, there was not a mark on her, and once again she had to marvel at his skill. The flat of the blade was placed against her belly, the cool metal making her stomach retract slightly in response. His head bent and lowered to her chest. Fingers dug into the flesh of one breast while his mouth found the other. His mouth was gentle, tongue coaxing the small lump of flesh to peak, his fingers were not, they grasped greedily and with little finesse, pulling at her nipple till she whimpered and her toes curled under her. Her head hung back and her throat worked as she tried to temper the multitude of sounds that wished to escape with each kiss, lick and scrape of nails upon her flesh.

He stood, throwing the blade to one side and spun her around, the chain twisting above her. The back of her robe was hoisted rudely to her waist. His hands grasped her hips once more pulling her tight against him, his herd length pressing against the curve of her buttocks. A hand locked in her hair, forcing her head back as he teased her with small movements of his hips, rubbing himself against her.

It was almost unbearable. She could feel all control, all mental defences slipping away to be replaced with a need so sharp and bright that it scorcher from inside out.

"Zevran…oh Maker..p..please"

He laughed at her and yanked on her hair again "Oh you will have to do better than that kitten, you do not sound as if you want it nearly enough yet"

The need was almost painful now and she gave a low keening cry of frustration.

"Please my love, it hurts"

"What is it that you so desperately crave little warden"

She knew what he wanted. It always came to this, but some small part of her, that last bit of dignity that she always tried to cling to desperately bit back the words she knew he wished to hear.

"I'm waiting my dear, I have no qualms about spilling my pleasure upon your sweet backside and leaving you here should you chose to keep those pretty words to yourself"

Her fists clenched above her as she fought with pride an lust, a battle that only he could ensue, only to leave her to fight its skirmishes.

"Please…make love to me, give me release"

"No.., if all you wanted was the sweet embrace of lovemaking you would have chosen Alistair and not the assassin who tried to spill your blood"

He delivered these words with all the force of a slap, then sank his teeth into her shoulder. She screamed for him then, a high clear sound punctuated with pain, lust and frustration. It rose to the high ceiling and reverberated off the walls.

She was at the height of desperation now, her last vestige of control had slipped. She pleaded and begged him to take her, own her, fuck her or kill her, but for the love of the Maker give her desire peace. Shame and lust brought tears to her eyes as she screamed these words with complete and utter abandon.

He reached up and yanked the spike from the chains that held her upright. They both fell to the floor, she on her hands and knees, Zevran draped over her, one arm curled around her waist. With a practiced movement of his hips he sheathed himself inside her and his growl was one of triumph as he pushed forward as hard as possible.

She shook beneath him, this all too familiar and most intimate of embraces wiping away everything from her mind but the feel of him and the knowledge that she would love him even if it eventually killed her.

Fingers grasped her hips and twisted in her hair for purchase as he led their wicked dance of lust. Hips moving with deadly purpose, each stroke a near killing blow to her tortured body. She writhed beneath him, a barely contained animal that could no more but twist itself to meet those savage thrusts. The chamber was filled with animal grunts and whimpers until it felt as though the wilds themselves surrounded them.

She was reaching her peak when he did...Something, some roll of the hip that sent her spiralling out of control. His name spilled from her lips in a scream that tore at her throat and her body clenched tightly around his as her orgasm slammed against her in one frightening rush that had her scrabbling for purchase on the stone floor.

His pace quickened and she felt his body tighten against her own. Antivan words, none of them she could understand exploded in a rush from behind clenched teeth as he reached his own release in a warm rush of fluid.

Both arms closed around her waist and chest as he collapsed sideways to the floor, bringing her with him. He buried his face in her hair until he found the back of her neck and laid his mouth to her skin, breathing long ragged breaths that matched her own. Her heart was beating as fast as a hummingbird's wing, it fluttered in her chest, a tiny caged animal.

They lay there for some time, no words exchanged, none were needed. She was his once more, and without the threat of the blight to temper her love it would burrow even deeper under her skin.

After some time he gently withdrew from her, lifting her in his arms he carried her over to the fireplace and lay her down with him. She buried her face in the hollow of his neck while his arms wrapped around her. He had won, she belonged to him again. His tenderness was her reward until the urge to tame her would inevitably take over. But for now sleep would steal the two lovers away into the night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The fire had dimmed and the air in the chamber had cooled the skin of her back, but she could still feel his warm and solid weight against her chest. She buried her face closer to the curve of his neck, breathing in his scent, the remnants of sleep still upon her. She wanted to stay within this cocoon of warmth and half sleep and fought against the pull of the waking tide that tugged at her mind. Arms tightened around her and she felt him stretch, pressing their bodies closer, felt the muscles tense in his upper body as he arched like a cat. She opened her eyes and found him staring down at her, a rare sleep suffused smile on his lips. One of his hands slipped round to her waist while a well muscled thigh slid between her legs and pressed deliciously against her.

They had rarely been afforded such a moment like this at the camp, when it was necessary to get everyone moving as soon as dawn reared its ugly head. She gave a pleasant little shiver and his smile widened as he bent forward to capture her lips, the hand slipping to cup her buttocks firmly. It was clear to Vythica, as he pressed against her stomach, that he was very happy to be there. She couldn't help but smile and return the kiss with sigh of pleasure which turned to a low moan when his head darted to her ear, teeth taking it to task causing her body to react in just the right way.

He rolled on top of her with a sleepy growl and his eyes watched hers while a hand moved lazily to her abdomen, caressing the skin and moving lower still, fingers questing and finding. He captured every reaction her pale face gave him as those fingers explored, curling and twisting, bringing her breath forth in sweet gasps and shuddering sighs.

He spoke to her in Antivan, soft lilting words that she couldn't understand and yet the sound of them issuing from his lips served to do as much as his fingers. His thumb slid over that most sensitive of places and pressed hard causing a startled scream from her slackened mouth.

His grin took on a mischievous shine as he quickly removed his hand leaving her to whimper at its sudden absence, the build up of heat in her stomach not gone but simply laying trapped there. He brought two of his fingers to her lips, feeding them to her, watching her intently as she sucked them clean. She lifted her hips from the floor, a silent plea to him from her own body. He smirked and placed his warm palm to her belly, pushing her body back down on the stone.

"Not so fast little warden, you and I have unfinished business which must be discussed no matter how enticing those little noises you make are"

She sat up on her elbows, her body crying out in protest and her eyes narrowed.

"You little…you did that on purpose"

He nodded in admittance "yes and I have far more nefarious little entertainments planned for later, but now, we talk."

She had to admit she had about a hundred questions to ask him right now and felt somewhat ashamed of not thinking to ask them already, but then it was Zevran and her poor brain always seemed to lack full capacity whenever he was near her and using her need for submission. She nodded and rolled over on her stomach feeling that she couldn't ask serious questions while he had an unobstructed view of her. She couldn't help laugh when he gave a look of mock-disappointment, but he got the message and moved back, turning his body slightly to hide himself from her own glances.

"Very well, if we are talking, how about you tell me how and why I ended up here"

"A good question my dear. You were brought here under a certain amount of secrecy. You were being noticed by all the wrong people and it was no longer safe for me to simply let you find me in your own time. I devised to have you subdued and brought here to me"

She raised an eyebrow at this, "And drugging me, locking me in a cell, whose safety was that for? Honestly Zev, I would have preferred a simple hello"

Zevran had the decency to look a little sheepish at this. He sighed and stood, beginning to pace a little. Vythica waited patiently, whatever he wanted to say he clearly wanted to think before he opened his mouth. He stopped pacing, looked down at his feet then back up at her.

"I must admit I was still angry with you, in truth perhaps I still am a little" He held up his hand to silence her as she began to protest at these words.

"No Vythica, you have asked and so I will be allowed to answer whether you like it or not"

Her protests died on lips that set in a thin line, she thought she knew where this was going and it wasn't going to be any easier the second time round. Her stomach fluttered with phantom butterflies as she listened.

"You have and always will be an impossible woman. From the moment you chose to spare my life I pursued you as I would any other conquest, but you took my desire and turned it into something so much more. I will admit to being enthralled with the idea of becoming the dominant to so fierce a creature. It was enough for me to ignore the trap I was so willingly walking into."

She looked affronted at the implication that she had set some sort of trap for him, but remained silent, twirling her hand in the air indicating he should continue.

Fingers ran roughly through blonde hair as he tried to ease some of the tension, his thoughts were quite obviously building up inside his head and all seemed to be struggling to leave his mouth at once. She had seen this on a couple of occasions, such as when she tried to determine the nature of his giving her a gift one night in the camp. As always he would turn to one of two defence mechanisms.

Sex or anger.

The eyes that turned to hers had darkened with a promise of what seemed to be both.

"You were the wild thing that I wished to tame and yet it was you who tempered my hand to your whims on the field of battle. I consumed your body and desire whilst you snuck in like a little thief and stole my defences away. And when the battle was done and we were at each others mercy you cowered behind your duty."

Vythica scrambled to her feet, pointing at him, quite ignoring her nakedness now in a rush of her own anger. She almost tripped over the trailing chain as she advanced on him pushing a finger into his chest.

"You left ME Zevran, you gave me a look that would have flayed an archdemon and walked away because you wanted things your way or nothing at all"

He gave a short bark of derisory laughter and stared her down, his hands clenching into loose fists at his sides

"I advise you to think carefully on our last conversation before you rush to place all blame upon my shoulders little warden, or was your eager acceptance to Alistair's request simply my imagination." The last question was asked with more than a little venom and something flashed behind his eyes that made her withdraw the digit pressed against his chest.

Of course, she thought bitterly, it was only a matter of time before his name would surface. It had not been much of an issue between them when life was uncertain and each night together was a consummation of their victory in staying alive another day. However once the archdemon was dead it had quickly become a bone of contention between them and one not easily removed at that. The brief romance between her and Alistair had ended with only a stolen kiss to mark its passing. Logic had dictated to her the absurdity of a human and elven pairing, not to mention the impending possibility of his becoming the next king. So she had ended the tentative and clumsy relationship before either of them fell any deeper than they already had. Zevran's observant eye had seen this immediately of course, having met them on the cusp of this parting and had taken great delight in antagonizing the Templar mercilessly. Not until Vythica threatened him with several promises of pain did he desist. And only when their own strange relationship was consummated did he cease his taunting entirely.

It was only upon Vythica's acceptance to go with Alistair to amaranthine and rebuild Ferelden's population of grey wardens that questions arose where previously there had been no room for doubt. Zevran had felt as though she had taken his obedience for granted when she had informed him of her plans and her wish that he accompany her. Blinded by his own declaration of affection if not love, she had not even questioned the idea of him returning with her. They fought and he, perhaps in anger, had accused her of trailing after her fellow warden like a puppy and dragging him along for the ride because she thought she could. And his current tone of voice told her that he was yet to be completely dissuaded of this notion.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, choosing her words carefully for maximum effect. She placed both palms lightly against his chest and opened her eyes to meet his intense stare, willing herself not to flinch. She was a warden damn it and she would behave like one. And so with all the trepidation she felt when she stood before the archdemon she told him everything that had plagued her ever shrinking heart for the past year.

"I loved Alistair a little, and I would never deny him that small piece of myself, but whatever bond we now share is one of two people who fought for their lives every single day side by side. I did not wish to go to amaranthine because I wanted him, I wanted to go because I could not bear to think of him struggle in what incidentally turned out to be a hell of a task"

She paused for a moment, needing to get all the words out.

"I know that reason is just as selfish as the one you have devised for me, and I am truly sorry, but he was my friend and he had been hurt by this world far too much"

The apology seemed to faze him and some of the anger bled from his eyes.

"When you left the world shrank until I felt another breath would kill me, and he was there to keep me going, not as a lover, or even a friend. He became the commander he should have been and guided my hand to my swords to turn me away from the agony of losing you. And it worked, for a while"

She is trying very hard not to let the hot prickling behind her eyes become anything more than a minor irritation, she needs to say this, and to his credit Zevran was not interrupting her. In fact the elf had almost frozen on the spot, only his heartbeat under her palm betraying anything.

"I loved you Zevran Arainai, and no amount of blood or battle was going to make that go away. I broke my oath and betrayed my friend. I am a traitor to my order and a coward. I once crawled through the depths of the deep roads to get to you at one time, how could I not sacrifice a little more to get to you again, is that not enough?"

Her hand twitched minutely as she felt his heartbeat increase beneath it. He moved his own quickly to grasp her wrists, withdrawing her hands from his chest.

"I believe that particular trick is mine alone my dear, you are cheating"

She grinned, glad to hear a little humour return to his voice, and made a show of pouting.

"To think, the mighty Zevran, afraid that his pupil has surpassed him in mastering the art of seduction" She gave a look of mock horror.

Zevran raised an eyebrow in an attempt to look stern, not helped by the quirk in the corner of his mouth which belied his amusement.

"Are you aware that tutors in Antiva are permitted to cane impertinent students?"

She cocked her head to one side as if to consider this "Well if Ser wishes I could always curb such impertinence, become a sister of the chantry and be permanently in those delightful robes you defiled last night"

Zevran growled and shook his head, biting back another smile as he pushed her back gently. "You are enough to undo the maker himself at times woman, but we must address what has been said I think, and you are far too tempting to have within reach right now"

He took a deep breath of his own and stared at her levelly. "You say you loved me, do you love me still. You have sacrificed much in coming here, more than I would ever have imagined, but how much will you sacrifice in the end my dear?"

She wasn't sure what he was asking for and indicated this with a cant of her eyes and a furrowing of the brow. He gave her a look usually reserved for a patient teacher with a particularly troublesome pupil.

"Then allow me to make it simple for you my pet, my heart is yours if you have the strength to tell me that your duty would not cause you to take flight again"

This was not what she had expected at all, although she thoroughly believed that Zevran cared for her when they were together, he had never given up so much of himself as he did in this one sentence. He was offering her all that she had wanted when his heart had been a closed mystery to her before, something just out of reach. However the clause he had so artfully tacked on the end gave her serious pause for thought. Could she honestly say she would not be compelled to take up her duty again should another blight taint Ferelden.

She cast her mind back to that final night at the palace, a night that should have been filled with celebration and unrestrained love, instead turning bitter and black with each casually thrown word. He had told her that her duty was done. She had achieved her goal and owed nothing more than to live her life. His words had sounded childish and selfish to her ears and perhaps they were, considering they were tinged with his belief that her heart was not truly his. In her part she could not find the words to tell him that she was afraid that if she stopped fighting, there would be nothing left for her. She had of course been wrong and realized this as the hole he left in her heart grew to become a chasm no matter how hard she tried to bury herself in duty.

His words tasted different now though, and she had to consider the idea that maybe she had given enough of herself to a cause she had not been given a choice to take up, surely Alistair had proven to be more than capable of taking care of matters himself without her having to hold his hand. These thoughts fought with others until her head began to spin with the enormity of such a decision.

Zevran's voice pierced her thoughts, bringing her back to a sharp reality, a talent he had developed over the time he watched her make agonizing decisions that could save or destroy lives simultaneously.

"I can see that you still posses the ability to turn a simple decision into a web of such complexity that you can never find an answer through all the new questions you discover along the way"

His gaze was somewhat sympathetic, he seemed to have composed himself a little and moved forward to take her face in both hands.

"Allow me to make the decision even simpler for you my dear, whatever you decide, I fully intend to have time to, plead my case, as it were."

She only had time to look vaguely confused before one of his hands closed around the chain at her neck to wrap it around his fist, drawing her face closer to his. She gave a small choked sound and felt the heat, coiled and almost forgotten, stir.

"I would much prefer to have your agreement on this matter but if need be you will be held here against your will. It is my wish that you remain here for six months, after which time you will make your final decision and I will not stand in your way, nor will I choose for you"

She realised what he was doing, even though his tone told her that this was not a request, he was still giving her a way out, wrenching her away from her own tangled morality and need, to throw her naked and blinking into the glare of his command.

"You will be mine if only for this time, though know that I will never force myself upon you without consent" His free hand finds the inside of her thigh as he spoke, edging ever higher.

"All you have to do…" He reached the limits of her inner thigh and he cupped her in his hand gently.

"Is tell me to stop" He plunged his fingers forward sharply and buried them inside her again. He bent his head, bringing her ear to his lips while he continued to manipulate her body.

He whispered, his words taunting her while hers died on her lips and stuck in her throat with each skilled movement of his hand.

"Tell me to stop"

His thumb once again found the sensitive spot and pressed down, this time not relenting when her hips snapped forward and bucked against his grip. He brought her just to the edge of her pleasure only to withdraw once again. Releasing the chain, he spun her by the shoulders. One arm immediately caged her against his chest, she could feel his heart again, this time beating against her back.

Through the blur of need that ravaged her skin she could dimly see the door and for a fleeting second she felt like running. The power he had mastered over her was frightening in so many ways. But the wanting, the longing and the deep aching need for him would not go away, no matter how hard she ran.

Once again she gathered up her caution and threw it to any wind that would have it. Maker's breath she would not lose him again, not without putting up a fight. Even if such a fight required her to bend to both their desires and be at his heel she must try. And if she should lose this particular battle anyway, well perhaps she will be afforded some peace in the knowledge that she had tried to fight valiantly for her love.

His hand dances across her skin , moving dangerously low in teasing circles, only to deny her those final inches, changing course to hip or stomach.

Words that must be said fall from parted lips before she can think to change her mind again.

"You will not have to keep me against my will, I agree to your terms willingly, I am yours until my time is done, after which I shall be yours forever or not at all"

After delivering her oath to him, she felt her own brand of mischief rise absurdly from nowhere, the kind of mischief that made her want to poke at his perfect façade, because no matter how much she paid for it afterwards his reaction was always worth it.

"Incidentally, before we start, I love you"

She could not wipe the grin off her face as she felt his arm tense briefly, his heart changing rhythm to slam against her back. Zevran rose to the challenge beautifully by pressing his cheek to her hair and stating ever so sweetly;

"Darling I believe it is time for you to scream again"

That said, he pushed her to hands and knees, barely giving her time to register how her body had clenched at the sweet words with such indecent intent. His hands found her hips, tugging her towards him, one moving between her shoulders, pushing down her lower body to give him the perfect angle. He entered her with a single deep thrust, meeting no resistance until his hips were nestled tightly against her. This one move alone was almost enough to throw her completely off the edge and it was only by steeling herself against the sensation that she didn't. Her own teeth dug into the flesh of her forearm as he withdrew very slowly only to repeat that single hard thrust, he knew only too well what her body was doing and was only too willing to test her resolve with his own.

He used her own body for leverage, his hips slamming against her with every calculated thrust, each time almost withdrawing from her completely. If she bit down any harder on her own arm she was going to draw blood. She let go just as he delivered another of those thrusts and the scream escaped, piercing the chamber with echoes where only the sound of flesh meeting flesh had been before.

"Ah at last the siren sings, shall we see if you have another tune in you my dear", another deep thrust and he was leaning over her back, a hand reaching beneath her to find the sweet spot once more, at the same time his teeth found the back of her neck and latched there.

There was no fighting against this assault, the combined sensation of having him so deep within her, his fingers adding a maddening pressure, his teeth giving the whole effect a bright edge of pain. She gave him what he wanted as the orgasm hit causing her to quiver against him, only his weight pinning her. It was almost too much and she struggled to move away before it tore her to pieces. He growled a warning against her neck and this only served to send her over again, her muscles contracting violently around him.

He released her neck and both arms slid under hers, lifting her shivering upper body against his back as his moved again with his own urgency. His voice is thick with need as he makes his demand again.

"What are you?

Cruel fingers dug into the soft flesh of her breasts and this was the only thing holding her up as he used her body to find the end he needs.

"I am yours", there was no hesitation, simply this whispered declaration

She felt his rhythm stutter within the confines of her body, his nails drew cruel lines into pale skin and his breath had become one long growl.

He grunted with effort and with a final thrust he spilled within her, seeming first to grow impossibly big with need. His fingers dug deeper and she knew that the milk white skin would bear the marks of tonight's union.

….

When he left her she was sound asleep, curled by the fire, making no complaint when the end of her chain was fixed to the one of the iron rings imbedded in the floor. He had other things to do that she need not know about just now. After her promises and declarations he had almost wanted to tell her everything, almost. There would come a time when she would have to find out, for her own safety if nothing else, but as he looked at her from the doorway, curled under a pile of furs, he couldn't help but want to bask in her ignorance while he consumed her in every manner possible. He jumped slightly when something pushed against his leg and gave a little whine. He looked down at Ulfric and rolled his eyes. He almost felt a little guilty about toying with her mind so much she had forgotten about her beloved hound. Ulfric whined again and gave him one of those looks that couldn't be misunderstood while wagging his stump of a tail.

"_I miss her"_

"Being as I know the feeling all to well my smelly friend how could I possibly deny you" He gave a flourish of his hand and a mock bow towards the chamber. There was the scrabble of paws on stone. Zevran smiled and shut the door, locking it behind him It was time to go to work.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

_The air is thick as soup and each step she takes is slow and arduous, her feet and legs cumbersome, her arms, two dead weights that hang at her sides and slump her shoulders. She can taste blood and smell her own seared flesh, and she is fairly sure that at least one of her ribs is broken. _

_Two of them are safe, or at least she thinks they are safe, their demons were gone, but so were they, gone in a shimmer of dream and magic. That leaves one more, and if she should have to drag her barely breathing body over this cracked and deranged landscape to find him, then she would._

_She stops as a coughing fit doubles her over, turning her head to spit a wad of blood and Maker knows what else. _

"_**Must keep moving"**_

_This is the last portal, the last place to look, and if she doesn't find him here then she may well let this ever present need to just sleep take over. And oh, how she wants to sleep. The temptation to just let her body fall boneless and exhausted to the floor is overwhelming, to close her eyes to pain and duty and just fade into a beautiful dream._

_She lifts her lips in a snarl of effort and forces herself to stand straight again._

"_**Just keep moving"**_

_A cry of pain that isn't hers gets tired feet moving again, sword and dagger are drawn, held in a grip that is faltering under the weight of the pleading dream. She rounds a corner and the grip tightens. She has found him, though not in the way she expects. In his dream she has imagined something salacious, something that his golden eyes held and hinted to her over the edges of many a campfire._

_But she didn't expect this._

_His body stretched upon a rack that is being tightened by two men she does not recognize. Every muscle taught and straining against obvious pain as his body is stretched bit by bit with every turn of the wheel._

"_Zevran!"_

_The Antivan turns his head to see the bloody apparition, his eyes tight with pain. He see's her but the recognition isn't there. The wheel turns and his attention is drawn back to the pain. He does not cry out, in fact he appears to be making an effort not to, his jaw clenches and his hands curl into fists so tight she is sure he is drawing blood._

"_**Zevran we have to go"**_

_The two men look at her, and she can see the corruption behind their eyes, the sloth demon hasn't even tried this time, it believes her to be spent and easily fooled. Anger sparks and ignites that which fuels her battle spirit and blood grimed hands grip the blades tighter. _

"_**Get away from him, or in the name of the Maker I will rip this world to its bare bones to find you"**_

_The words are spoken in a deadly hiss as she advances on those who are causing him this pain. They do not move nor do they make any motion to obey her. It is only when he speaks that she understands why._

"_**I must do this, I must prove that I can withstand this pain, to be a crow is to master the agony and temper it"**_

_His words are cut off by another turn of the wheel, and she understands, she cannot touch his torturers until she can persuade the assassin that this is not his reality. Just as she did with Wynne and Alistair she must convince him that this world is not his, that the rack and the men and his desire to prove that he is not weak, these are all just shades of his memory._

_The blades are sheathed as she approaches the torture device, the men eye her warily but make no move to impede her progress, their job is to keep tightening the wheel, to break his resolve. He is looking at her again, confusion washing through the pain, his lips move to shape her name, but the wheel turns and the pain takes his attention again._

"_**This isn't real Zev, you have nothing left to prove, not to anyone, come with me, and we can find the demon that has toyed with us and make it pay"**_

_He doesn't believe her, she can see it in his eyes, that same look he had when she told him she would no longer hold him to his oath, he was free to leave if that was his choice. And why would he, in his mind he is still with his old order, where pain and torture are a way of life and the promise of more is nothing but a waking dream. Her hands find his face and she turns him to face her, forcing him to confront what he doesn't believe._

"**You are not real, you are naught but a cruel dream to test me as much as this device tests my body"**

_The words are almost spat at her with a bitter vehemence that makes her flinch, but she does not release him. Her head dips until her face is a but a breath away from his , her fingers smear dirt and blood on his skin as she traces the lines painted there._

"**A dream is just another cage Zevran, and I am no cage for all I offer is freedom"**

_She does not need to breach those last few inches, it is his head that lifts with effort, his lips that press to hers with desperation. Dimly she hears angry shouts from his torturers and knows that soon they must fight again. But in this moment she is whatever he needs her to be, his awakening, his realty, his freedom._

…..

The dream fades taking with it the touch of those lips. The soft weight at her back was not his and she turns beneath the furs to investigate. Ulfric lifted his head from his paws and grins at her happily as only a dog can. She sits up and wraps her arms around the hound's thick neck, resting her head on his, cooing apologies to her faithful friend while her fingers scratch behind his soft ears. The mabari bears no grudge, he is simply happy to be with her again and punctuates this with his sloppy tongue and stumpy tail. He tries to fit all his bulk onto her lap, wanting to be as close to her as possible, licking her face and arms in a frenzy of affection. She laughs and indulges him for a few moments before pushing his bulk from her lap. He rolls over onto his back and grins until she leans over and scratches his exposed belly, causing one of his rear legs to pedal madly in the air.

Their attention is caught when the door flies open with a crash and two men enter walking purposely towards her. Ulfric has rolled over and is on his feet in an instant, placing his body between them and his mistress, a growl emanating from his throat which clearly states he is not about to let them pass. The taller of the two produces a crossbow and aims it at the hound, but he looks Vythica.

"Call the beast off or it gets a bolt between the eyes"

She had seen enough armed men to know that this one wasn't bluffing. She calls the Mabari softly to her side. He obeys her of course but the growl still trickles from between bared teeth, she can feel the vibrations against her hand on his back.

The second of the men moves forward and grasps her upper arm in a painful grip. Her reaction is to bring a flattened palm upwards and under his jaw in a quick powerful strike. She is dealt a backhanded slap to the face in return and the Mabari darts forward. It is only by grasping blindly for the scruff of his neck that she is able to prevent him from making the final lunge for the man's throat. Even through the throbbing pain at the side of her face she is ever aware of the crossbow aimed at her friend.

"Ulfric HEEL!"

The effect is instant, the mabari drops its flanks to the floor and lies down, and through her grip on him she can feel the coiled potential in the animal, the want and need to defend his mistress. She is grabbed again and hauled to her feet only to stumble backwards as the man's grip is suddenly ripped away, causing her to loose her balance.

Focusing her vision through numbing pain there is time to see the mans back slam into the wall, a bloodstained dagger already at his throat. For a moment she almost doesn't recognize the feral gore soaked creature that holds her assailant to the wall. Even in the throes of battle Zevran had radiated confidence and a joyful sense of aloofness. Never had she seen such anger in him as she did now, he positively trembled with it.

"If you touch her again I swear to the Maker when I am done there will not even be enough left to feed the Mabari"

"We were told to get you both out of here, the woman resisted and I..."

The man was jerked forward by the front of his armour only to be slammed against the wall a second time.

"You were told to ensure we made it to the gates in safety, you were never to touch her that was the agreement, now get out before I give her a weapon and allow her to do what comes naturally"

Zevran finally releases him with a hiss off disgust and both men leave quickly, shutting the heavy door behind them. Ulfric belly crawls over to him whining and pawing at the elf's legs. This almost surprises Vythica as much as her lovers bloody appearance. The hound has never shown anyone but her his level of compliance, it occurs to her that maybe Ulfric understands the dynamics of her submission to Zevran than any one else ever could. He shoos the dog away, not unkindly, but for now his attention is focused upon her, particularly the vivid splash of colour that blossoms from her cheek to the edges of her left eye.

She is doing something she has always done when the battles were done and blood washed them all. Her eyes sweep over his body to detect open wounds wanting to make sure that the blood was not his own. He is before her within seconds, one hand at the back of her head pressing it to his chest, gloved fingers finding their way into her hair. This is his way of apology, she knows the physical contact is his was of saying words that would taste foreign on his tongue. She allows him these few moments before inserting a hand between them and pushing him back gently.

"As much as I love the smell of blood in the morning this kind of raises a few questions Zevran"

He touched the hand at his chest and shook his head, he seemed agitated and this bothered her, it had to be something big to ruffle that perfect mask of his.

"I promise there will be time for explanations later, right now you must dress and we must leave as soon as possible"

His voice is gentle but firm, as is the grip on her wrist as he pulls her from the room, the mabari following close at their heels. The door is swung open and they enter what looks to be a library combined with living quarters. He pulls her over to a bed in the far corner, hidden away by a lavishly painted screen. Her eyes try to take in the rooms details but he is impatient now. Cloth is pressed into her hands before he picks up a pack and begins to stuff things in it seemingly at random. She lets the cloth unfurl. It is a simple dress by Antiva's standards, yet she never was one to wear white very often and viewed the object with a little distaste.

Zevran's eyebrows knotted impatiently and he grasped her chin firmly to bring her attention to him.

"It is a dress my dear not a Broodmother, if you are not dressed by the time I am done you'll just have to leave naked and over my shoulder"

She suppressed the urge to make a quick remark, he didn't seem to be in the mood and was likely to make good on his threat if she didn't comply. The dress was thrown on as were some of the most ridiculous looking boots she had seen in her life, who wore thigh high boots for the makers sake? She barely had time to wonder how badly her balance was going to be affected in heels when she was caught against his chest from behind.

"I apologise my dear but they seem to think this necessary" A blindfold is placed over her eyes and tied securely, he sighs deeply as he turns her to face him.

"Ah it is so unfair that I am unable to take advantage of such an opportunity as this"

She almost wishes he would, he is acting very strange and she doesn't like this urgency to be gone. It is all she can manage to not ask about the blood he is wearing. A cloak is thrown over her shoulders and fastened, the hood pulled over her vivid hair. His arm slips around her shoulders and he guides her around the room and out of another door. She hates not being able to see but knows well enough to use her own senses. A cold nose brushes her hand and she knows Ulfric is with him, confirmed by the steady clicking of claws on stone. Her own steps make an unfamiliar staccato tapping, she cannot hear Zevran's at all, in fact he is so still and quite that only the solid warmth of his arm belies his presence. She feels the air around them change as he takes several corners, doors are opened and closed, and at one point she is lifted and carried up a flight of stairs. She wishes to protest at this even more than she wants the blindfold gone. Grey wardens stormed battlefields and rained blood on their enemies, they were not carried around like glass dolls and they certainly didn't have to wear heels!

Her shoulders tense when another set footsteps joined theirs, but they seemed to be maintaining some distance behind them. Still she didn't like this, every battle hardened cell in her body cried out against having armed man she didn't know at her back. Thankfully another door was opened and she was hit by a was of cool air, ok it wasn't exactly fresh, smelling faintly of old food and waste but it was outside and she hadn't realised how much she disliked being cooped up for too long till this moment. She was eager to go but Zevran had stopped.

"One or two days should be enough, they will search this place and then the other houses just for the show of things"

She recognized the voice of the man who had been pointing the crossbow at Ulfric, and maybe she was still angry at him for daring to threaten her friend or maybe she was just tired of all this secrecy. Whatever it was she decided that a lesson was in order.

"Ulfric snack time"

There was a snarl and a flurry of claws followed by a strangled yell of pain and anger, she heard Zevran's gasp of surprise before he released her arm to assist the man who was no doubt sporting a set of the hounds teeth marks. Ulfric was already back at her side, she could almost see his big doggy grin. Curses chased after them as her arm was seized and she was dragged unceremoniously through the doorway, almost tripping on a step. She heard the door close , cutting off the shouts.

"As amusing as that was my dear you will be paying for it later", he doesn't sound angry, if anything he seems happy at the prospect of punishing her, but there was also another tone beneath his normal one and it was this she didn't like.

….

He didn't remove the blindfold until they had left the city gates. They spent an hour walking in relative silence, it was like walking with a stranger. Not to mention the ridiculous boots were starting to pain her feet something fierce. She wanted to shake him by the shoulders and ask him who he was and what he had done to the Zevran who left her the night before. If the assassin sensed her confusion he did not let on, he seemed determined to get away from the city as fast as possible.

The ground they were walking through was rough and uneven, winding through tall grass that did its very best to snare her feet and throw her off balance. It was with a cry of frustration that she finally sat down and hiked up the dress to remove the damnable footwear. She had just gotten one of the laces unknotted when he landed in front of her on his knees, his hand swatting hers away. There was something in his eyes, some emotion that was so unlike him that it made her push her hands on the ground to shift herself backwards and away from that glare. Quick hands grabbed her legs and pull her roughly back to him, the coarse grass grazing the back of her thighs.

Hunger and anger dance behind his eyes, she can feel it in his body too, that steady thrumming of something barely contained beneath the skin. His grip is painful and almost desperate as though he is holding back something truly awful.

"Tell me to stop"

she is shocked to find that this time it is almost a plea, and it hits her quite suddenly, the silence, the barely contained anger and the sudden shift to lust. She has seen him like this only once before, in her tent the night after they had killed Talisen. He had been unable to process such anger and instead turned it to one of the things he knew best. She relaxed in his grip, this she knew, and this she could do, to be a vessel to his anger was no real chore. It would be a little rougher and there would be some pain, but she would bear it with some pleasure even. Anything to wipe that look from his eyes and bring him back to himself. Later they could talk but for now she would be what he needed, she was strong enough.

He takes her silence for what it is and bears her to the ground with the weight of his body, his hips grinding against hers while his mouth finds the hollow of her throat. She feels his teeth as they take up her skin and bite down and her scream is piercing enough to send birds fluttering to the sky in fright. The sound seems to urge him on and his rutting becomes almost frantic in its movements. He releases her throat to give a growl of frustration and lifts himself enough to insert a hand between them and yank at the belt that circles his waist and confines him.

She senses his urgency and her hands move to his waist to assist him, they are slapped away again with a snarl.

He frees himself just enough to enter her with very little of his usual tact and none of the teasing. Her body is not ready for him and it is only with a forceful thrust of the hips with his body weight behind it that he is able to fully sheath himself in her with a grunt of effort. She wants to touch him but now is not the time, this has very little to do with sex, he needed to vent his anger, pour it into her, in effect use her. He does not give her body time to acclimatize to his sudden invasion, he moves inside her with quick forceful thrusts using his strength to make the tight opening to comply with his needs. Hands have resumed their painful grip on her upper thighs as he adds their leverage to his own.

With the speed of a snake striking his mouth is fixed at her shoulder and the pain causes her to convulse against him, hands ripping fistfuls of grass up by their roots. As he channelled his anger into her body she channelled the pain into the earth. She feels her body begin to respond to him, easing the pain a little. Yet he does not ease up on his movements, he has started and means to see this to the end. He rises to his knees, lifting her lower body from the ground with him. There is hardly the sound save for the force of their bodies joining and the frantic murmurs in his own language.

She knows it is over when his grip on her thighs becomes almost crushing. His head is thrown back and his own scream rents the air along with a final thrust that gives him that release he has been wanting.

Birds scatter and the silence reigns and the elf simply has to wonder what beast has wormed its way into his heart in the time she has been away.


End file.
